


Delectable Sins

by Gamer_Mom



Category: Underfrick - Fandom, Undershag - Fandom, Undertail - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Above ground AU, Closet Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Office AU, Roomie AU, non gender Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamer_Mom/pseuds/Gamer_Mom
Summary: Some random one shots from my Undertail phase, enjoy!





	1. Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Best Friend
> 
> Relationship: UT!Papyrus/Reader
> 
> Tags: Reader is gender is not addressed, Closet Sex, Monster Heat

He is perfect in everyone’s eyes; he helps when called upon, he encourages when many doubt, and he offers friendship for those who are lonely - Much like your case with him.  
Yes, Papyrus is the picture-perfect example of innocence and chivalry. His knightly attitude is what drew you to him; he always gives you words of kindness and hope, he never seems to use or abuse you and it seems that no matter what happens you are always on his mind. After so many years within the darkness he was the sliver of light that reached out to you and offer you something that you thought you would never receive in your life time – unconditional love.

Yes, the tall lanky skeleton is a true friend in your books, always giving and rarely taking.  
And it seems the skeleton thought of you the same way.

“HUMAN, YOU ARE THE BESTEST FRIEND I EVER MADE HERE ON THE SURFACE. THANK YOU.” He beams towards you.

“Well, it’s no trouble when it’s you, Paps.” You beam right back at him.

The two of you have the perfect companionship, a friendship that could withstand time and any storm -a relationship that is so pure and noble…. At least on the outside, to others - it would seem that way.

But, they don’t know the truth, they do not see past that gentleman façade.  
The Papyrus that only he lets you see.

“HU-Human”

It’s so cramp in here, you could feel the warmth of his magic coursing through his bones - they rattle so softly as you let your fingers trail so tenderly down his exposed sternum. Clothing, both yours and his, long cast away upon the floor of the packed space you two occupy.  His heat is something you quickly gotten used to, it’s so odd but stimulating to find out that his attraction to you would trigger such strong reaction to his extraordinary body.  
Fascinating, monsters are just so interesting – _he_ is interesting. You lightly lick your lips as you finger the spaces between his ribs; rubbing slow, sometimes not. Your eyes focus on his face, your tempting but experimental touches are slowly unraveling the tall skeleton. You could hear his bones rattle more as his breath hitching every now and then.

“I-I need…” His voice is low, which is so uncharacteristic of him, it made you shiver as your own urges began to stir and awaken. You don’t think Papyrus knows how pleasurable his voice sounds – hushed and thick, dripping with wanton lust.

His boney finger tips trail their way up the side of your thighs – you lightly gasp from there feathery sensation. Papyrus let out an inaudible whine like groan as he grips your hips and pulls you close - so possessive.

The smell of his heat is starting to affect you, his sweet musk sends a pleasant haze over your mind, melting away all inhibition. You feel as if you are getting both drunk and high off his palpable lust - it’s fucking intoxicating.

“Please.”

His begging wins you over, stepping back - in what little space you have, you turn and present yourself to him. Flush within your cheeks you look over your shoulder and look up at him, nodding. This is okay; you want this, you need this, you want domination, you need _his_ domination.

The look of a child receiving Gyftmas early, gleams within his sockets, he knells down out of your eye sight. Your heart pounds within your chest, without him in your sight your mind races with all the sinful possibilities, you can only go off the massaging and squeezing of your plump posterior.

The spreading of your lush cheeks causes you to gasp softly. His tongue, so long and thick, slither its way around your entrance – teasing and tasting your erotic opening. Papyrus is enamored by your dulcet tones, how you moan in a breathy manner - trying your best to keep quite.

More, he wants to unravel you more.

A sharp gasp escape from you as his hot drooling appendage squirm its way into your sopping entrance. Your nails softly rake against the wall as you bit into your lip, a long low groan left your throat - so debauched and full of need.

“Mmmm” purrs the skeleton as he relishes the taste of your arousal, your hips can do nothing but jerk and shudder to the movement of his ecto tongue.

Your lust is growing with every lap and slurp against your inner walls. Your body shake and quake under such attention,  
“Pappy, please” you beg with a soft voice, barely a whisper.

Stars above, how could he resist that voice of yours. Withdrawing his tongue, he stood - all while savoring your flavor upon his slick conjure appendage. The only warning you were given is him taking hold of your hips. With a quick snap of his hips his long hot member penetrates you so deeply.

You inhale sharply only to claps a hand over your mouth to muffle the lewd moan that followed, his thrusting is merciless as he plunge back into your heat over and over again, the sound of bones meeting flesh cause the waves of pleasure to be amplify within your body.

  
“Mm, f-fuck” you huff as your drop the sleeve from your mouth.

A sharp slap to your backside makes you whimper at contact,

“Lan-language” he chides, with a slap to your back side in mid thrusts.

His pacing was fast and hard, randomly doing deep long thrusts. Your body at the mercy of his carnal act – he’s fucking you quite thoroughly. Your eyes roll and flutter as you try your best to hold back your moans, the hallway closet always did have such thin walls.

“So…t-tight.” He huskily groans as he grips a fist of your hair.

Your tongue lull out in pure ecstasy as he pull your hair, the tension on your scalp gives you a nice cocktail of pain and pleasure that you are happily and quite greedily enjoying.

Frantic becomes his pace as his climax draws near, he was becoming desperate as his breathing labor above you. The feeling of being pushed against the wall as he deepen his thrust cause you to nearly cry out his name - you bite your lip against it to stifle yourself.  
Your blushing cheeks pressed against the wall as the skeleton pound into at mind numbing speeds, hunch over your quivering form as sweat drips from his brow and onto your arch back.  
So hot!  
Too good!

You could feel the familiar coiling of climax within the pit of your belly. Papyrus didn’t let up on his jackhammering speed, even when your walls slowly clamp onto his cock – his half-mast sockets watch the nearly hypnotic way your flesh jiggle as he smash his hips into yours.

  
You are the first to cum, having to quickly place a hand over your mouth as you cry out and convulse on the tip of your toes. The squeezing twitching heat of your climax was enough to send him over. The sensation of his teeth sinking into the flesh of you shoulder causes you to roll your eyes as your nails dug into the wall, he’s just too good at claiming what’s his.  
The skeleton silence his climaxing groan within your assaulted shoulder. His cock throbs hot strings of seed deep into you, causing you to purr and shiver out of satisfaction.

He slowly loosens his jaw as you both came down your sexual high. Papyrus remove his teeth from your shoulder - you knew there will be a mark there again, you love it.  
His and your is all that could be hear within the darkness of the closet. You feel him rest his skull upon the top of your head as you rest your body against the wall, it was cool compare to your burning body.  
The sensation of him wrapping his arms around you causes your heart to flutter – such an alien feeling to you.

Ah, what a gentleman.

Slowly he pulled himself out of you, leaving behind your entrance dripping with his cum and aching for more.

Ah, what a beast.

He embraces you and hold you for what seems like the longest time, his hand was right over your heart - he feels every frantic beat, he wonders if it’s from the sex or maybe the position you two are currently in.

“I…love you, human.”

You let your body relax into him.

“I love you too, Papyrus.”

Such a cruel gentleman, but only you knew this.


	2. After Work Suggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: After Work Snuggles
> 
> Relationship: Us!Papyrus/ Reader
> 
> SFW - total fluff

It was finally quite for you - home again, home again, you sang this to yourself as you slip off your shoes within the front door entrance. Taking a third shift job is really taxing; sure, being able to ride the city streets with next to no traffic is great and the pay is good, but always around 3AM you find yourself hating such a boring desk job as sleep begins to attack you.  
Shuffling your way into the living room you saw something that nearly brought a tear to your eyes.

Spread out upon the longest couch within the living room is Papyrus, in nothing but his black tank top - that hang off his boney figure just perfect and sweats that seem to hug his hips bones in almost a teasing way.  
You let a pleased sigh escape as you behold the glory that is your boyfriend.

“Heh, seems like my lil'kitten’s home” He yawns and stretches, you could hear some of his joints pop.

You give him a tire chuckle, “How long you’ve been out here on the couch?”

The question itself seems to bring a realization to his half-mast sockets, “heh, long enough that Sans already left for his job.” He gives you his famous lax smirk.

“Someone fell asleep” you tease with a smile towards him, then a light panic hit you, “Oh, wait did you JUST fall asleep, aw pappy m'sorry for waking ya.”

He chuckles, a deep sound from his chest that always made you so at ease, you could feel the tension melt away in your shoulders.

“C’mon kiddo, I ain’t worry about that. I’m happy to wake up to ya,” he rises a bone brow as you let out a long yawn, “Even though you seem dog tired, you a’right there, kiddo?”

“Dear goodness, I am” you admit as you slipped off the outer jacket of your business outfit.

The sound of bones and fabric rustling and rattling cause you to bring your attention to the lax skeleton, arms out stretch toward you he gives you a soft smile.

“C’mere kiddo.”

You smile a warm along your face, a shy chuckle left you. Now, you are not a petite flower the bone brothers always treat you as, you are on the round side – chubby.

“Pappy, you know I’m a scooch too big to share the couch.”

“Then lay on top of me.”

“Papyrus, I’m too heavy.”

“Love, you take me too lightly. M’bones are way sturdier and stronger than you think.”

With a defeated sigh from you and a victorious smirk from the rather tall skeleton, you now found yourself awkwardly clamoring on top of Papyrus. You were nervous, it’s not like, your first time snuggling or anything – it’s just, you fear that he might be like the others from your past love life; often starting just like this but ending with an ‘ _you’re too big_ ’.

After a few,

“S-sorry”

And

“Are you okay?” From you.

The both of you found a position that is quite cozy. One hand cup behind his skull – somewhat supported by the arm rest. His long body lay, nearly melting into the couch. You lay on top of him, your larger form draped on him like a soft warm comforter. Papyrus’ other hand relax on the middle of your back, you could feel him drawing tiny circles with his index finger – from time to time.  
You lightly chuckle into the makeshift pillow you created with folded arms upon his broad chest.

“Heh, what?” His lax sockets look down at you with a smile within his teeth.

“Tickles.”

“Oops, my bad, kiddo”

He put a pause to his doodling digits on your back and let your body settle in the moment.

This is perfect, the sound of the clock on the wall ticking and counting away the seconds that pass, seem to sync with the beating of your heart. Papyrus took notice of this and couldn’t help but become more astounded by this amazing body of yours.

He could feel the expansion and deflation of your chest as your breathing slowed, he felt how the stress and ache of the world seem to disappear around your soul. Your soul feels so warm and so cl I send like this, he wish so badly to let his soul reach out to yours – but as of right now, no, right now its time for you to rest and relax.  
…..  
Why does your body have to be so soft, warm and perfect.

Papyrus squeeze your back, softly. This was enough to stir you out of a slumber you had not known you fallen into. You shift and steeply open your eyes, his gentle grip on your back ease away.

“Sorry, babe, did I wake ya?”

You shook your head, giving him an answer along with trying to wake up.

“Sleepy.” You state in a drowsy manner.

Papyrus famous lazy smile pull itself onto his face as he looks down at you, “Cuddle and nap.” He retorts.

“Hm, only if I can kiss your neck.”

Dear stars above, you really don’t know what you do to him. You saying that with such a groggy tone, it made the disc in his spine shiver with want. Cheeks already stain with warm hue, you feel the hand on your back slowly travel upwards, boney fingers soon becoming lost within your hair.

“Mmhm,” He purr with that deep voice of his.

He cranes his neck down – hunger in his sockets. The sudden grip and tug within your locks awaken a lustful spark within the pit of your belly.

“But we won’t be napping then.”

It was all that he whispers before he crashes his teeth within your lips.

It might not be a nap, but it’s a hell of a lot fun to rejuvenate like this.


	3. Office Romurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Gaster/Reader
> 
> Setting: Office
> 
> Rating: NSFW

Coffee in one hand and a stack of papers in the other, you take long prideful strides pass the jungle of cubicles. Today was like any other at Bad Time INC. - progress is being made, everyone is being productive.  
Well, almost everyone. As you navigate your way towards the elevator, you hear hush whispers of gossip from random cubical workers. You didn’t need to follow the hidden conversations - you already know they are talking about you.

Yet, you still walk - head held high and make it to your goal. Sleek stainless-steel doors open after pressing the button to summon the elevator. Your ears welcome the sound of soft smooth jazz. Entering the compartment, you travel upwards to your destination; Floor 12.

As the instrumentals of flutes and saxes whisper within the elevator, you let out a long sigh. You are quite use to people of this company talking behind your back, you _are_ the secretary of this company’s president - so rumors are going to flourish.

 

W.D. Gaster is a monster, that is complicated as he is mysterious. Along with his nature to make sure things get done, his personality boils down to a hard and cold exterior.   
So, many within the company admire him from afar - too scare and intimidated work with him.

  
Well, except you.

You begin to remember your first day working under the imposing monster, coffee cup to your lips, you remember how his aura of intimidation use to frighten you. How those sharp sockets of his would brake you into a cold sweat.   
At first, he was very demanding – wanting nothing but perfection from you.  
But now, after a couple months with the guy…. Well…

“Oh, what the?! BLEH!” You shudder and groan as bitterness assaults your poor taste buds.

Lost amidst your thoughts you mistakenly took a sip of the coffee in your hand.  
Ugh, straight black, you forgot this coffee is for your boss not you. How on earth could anyone drink this stuff, you at least need some cream and tons of sugar. You winkle your nose in a disdainful way – it’s so strong.

 

The elevator arrives at the 12th floor with a ding, shaking off the bitter shock you set out into a long hallway. The floor is a smooth polished while marble while the walls were black in color decorated with expensive tastes of paintings and golden ordainments. No wonder the company’s janitors are paid so well – you take a moment to stop to gaze down at the marble below your feet, you swore you could see your reflection.

Finally, you arrive to a wide room, instead of black walls now you see nothing but wall to wall tinted windows - you look out one random window, you were greeted by the site of a plethora of skyscrapers, their roots firmly built into the concrete of the city below. The city always looks so small from up here, you off handily wonder if this is how Gaster gotten his superiority complex… Thoughts returning to the task at hand, you head for your desk - which is place to the side of a pair of large oaken doors, trimmed with gold.

Gaster is the type flaunt his gaudy and lavish taste ever so passively. You take a seat behind your polished dark oak desk, once it was so big and spacious, but now after the many months of rushing to meet deadlines, projects and making sure Gaster kept his schedules. Your desk became a chaotic order of a mess. You turn your desk top on and begin to look through the stack of papers you have in hand. Coffee placed upon your desk you notice that these are the paper needed to finalize the merger - why the hell did they waited so long to finally fax it?  
These need to he look-through and sign by Gaster today if he is to meet the other company’s deadline. You grumble inwardly to yourself as your desk top finally finish its signing in.

“You’ve got mail.”

Oh.

Clicking the notice, your inbox open to show you received a new email. Your eye dart here and there across the screen, it seems it’s just a confirmation about Gaster’s 1 o’clock meeting. This one is the important one that he’s been mentioning a lot throughout this week.

 

You quickly look to the watch upon your wrist, that’s in 30 minutes. Hm, maybe you can hurry and get him to sign the papers before the meeting. If you could, maybe you can get the paperwork faxed and leave early for the weekend.  
You inwardly giggle in glee, plan hatched, you stand and walk over towards the huge double doors. Papers in hand you give a strong knock on the door – each knock upon the huge doors causes it to reverberate within your room – you can also hear it echo within the room behind it. Not waiting for a response, you slowly push the doors open to peek into the office.

“Gaster, sir?” You call.

Your voice seems to resonate within this dimly lit office. Though Gaster loves to flaunt his decadent taste, it seems within his personal space he prefers more functional space than lavish. Gaster’s office is wide and spacious, the only thing that stands in the middle if the office is a large desk – well-kept but also quite well used. You would describe his office to be a style of modern, with the colors black and white being the main theme.   
There typing away on his desk top, is the company’s president himself – Gaster.

You clear your voice and call his name again as you fully step into the room.  
No response, his fingers continue their dance across the keyboard, his typing being the only answer to your call.

You huff through your nose – slightly perturbed.

“Wings!” You have a bit more authority in your voice.  
Still no response.

Taking this as a challenge, you make your way across the threshold of the office and march right up to his desk, your heels clicking on the hard floor – determined in their sound. Purple eye-lights darts across his computer screen as he mumbles and grumble to himself – phalanges still tick-tacking away.

“Wings, I got your coffee.” You place his coffee on the desk and look towards the monolithic monster, one thing for sure he hates it when people call him by his first name – that will sure to get his attention.  
…  
Nope, not even a flinch, Gaster continue his work, not once looking your way – not even towards his coffee.

Mentally cursing your boss out, you take some bold steps and make your way around the desk. Standing behind his nearly gigantic chair, you use one of your free hands to grasp onto the side of the chair- your other hand still holds the paperwork.

With one quick pull, you spin Gaster’s chair, so he is facing you. It almost looks as if you woke him from a trance as his sockets fall upon you, but you are not done yet.   
Not missing a beat, you move forward. Slipping your legs around his slender hips – you straddle his lap, whilst his sits within his chair. You didn’t wait for a reaction, as you take hold of his violet neck tie and force him to crane his neck down to your level.   
Closing your eyes as you pull Gaster into a kiss.

 

Gaster’s body becomes stiff and ridged with the surprise affection you yank him into, but quite soon he melts right into your lips. His teeth working again your soft lips, his hands wonders to your hips – gripping them in such a needy way, you could feel your skirt ride up a bit because of his hold.

You brake the kiss – cheek warm and nearly breathless, you try your best to keep your demeanor as the cool and clam assistant. “Th-there you are, i…I just had to knock on the door.” You softly pant.

Gaster looks down at you with a slight smirk and a deep chuckle.

Your blush deepens as you adjust your glasses, “Wait, you – you were ignoring me on purpose!”

“And I got what I wanted” He purrs with that deep dark voice of his, just before diving back into those heavenly lips of yours.

“Mmph! W-wait, Mmm, P-paper- mmn- work.” You try your best to protest between each kiss.

“It can wait.” He nearly demands in a hush voice. The sound of clawed bone hands rasping against fabric causes you to look down – you could see the tips of his claws dig their way into your skirt.

“Gaster no, I kinda need my work outf- ah!” Your words halt as the towering monster began to slowly roll his hips.

You whimper with each shallow thrust, you could feel something warm and hard brushing against your awakening core – each shift of his hips causes you to force down a moan. You want so badly to move with him, you want to make him as heated as he is making you. Body getting weak with each dry hump and grind against you – you press and lay your body upon the solid and sturdy bones under you that is all wrap in a suave silky suit.

Hungry socket watches your writhing with amusement – he finds it very attractive that you try so hard to fight against the inevitable, a crooked almost predator smile on his face he quicken his pace along with adding random spontaneous deep thrusts. He wants to ruin you, he wants to wreak you – Gaster wants nothing more than to hear you begging him to fuck you in that weak voice of your as you finally brake.

You hide your face within the broad chest of Gaster, knowing full well he gets off on watching you slowly unravel under his lecherous advances – you’re far too proud to give him that satisfaction. You will not allow yourself to brake, at least this is what you told yourself – stubbornly, until he breath your name into your ear causing an almost electric shiver to travel up and down your spine.

_Dear gods why_ , you bit your lower lip.

  
“Do you even know what you do to me.”

  
_Ooohh, f-fuck_ , your eyes flutter as your body shudders against his.

“Give into me.”

Why does he have a voice like that – so absolute, a voice that is almost like pure sin whispering nothing but intoxicating lust into your brain causing it to melt into an addictive drug like high.

Gaster spoke your name again, grabbing a fist full of your hair – pulling, forcing you to look up into those hypnotic eyes of his.

“Mmm” A purr rumble within his chest as he collides his teeth into your lips, adding his slick long tongue.

You squirm, your hips matching his thrust as the tentacle like appendage coil around your tongue. You groan into the deep kiss as his long hot tongue exit - dragging against the roof of your mouth. Leaving behind some trails of saliva that connect his mouth with yours, you gaze up to your boss.  
Gaster drink up the site of you quite greedily. Your eyes are hooded, you look so lost and wanting, your mouth slightly parted and abused.

“P…please” You breathlessly beg.

His rolling hips slow and came to a stop, “Please what?” He leans down and nip at your neck, he’s rewarded with a hiss from you, “Tell me what you want.”

“I…I want…” you clutch the paper work in your hand and push yourself back with your free hand that was resting upon Gaster’s broad chest. You force the papers against his chest, “I want you to sign these damn papers!”

“Wha?” Dumbfound thick in his voice, you take this chance to replace yourself with the stacks of paper in his lap. Disappointed sockets look from the stack to you – You huff and stomp your way back to the opposite side of his desk. You are currently trying to fix your hair and appearance, knowing full well you are still quite flushed.

“Aw, leaving so soon.” Gaster turns his chair so he is now facing his desk and you.

 

Clearing your throat, you give him a stern look, “Sir, you just wasted 15 minutes of your time, you need to look through those papers and sign it before your 1 o’clock.”

“Yes, yes.” He sounds so bored as he thumbs through the stack paperwork.

“Very well, I shall take my leave. I’ll be at my desk.” With a turn you left the office, heels clicking along the way.

When those large doors finally close behind you – you let out a shaken breath and plop yourself into your chair.   
Ah, dear Gods, you must stop this. Sooner or later you know the both of you are going to get caught. Why can’t the two of you control yourselves. You place your hands on your face trying your best to calm your racing heart – your face still feels warm. You place your head upon the cool surface of your desk and sigh.

You love it.

You love that you could find someone, that takes your cold shoulders and stubborn attitude as a challenge. You could still feel the vibration in your ears when he spoke your name into your ear.  
The sound of you getting another email, cause you to sit up straight in your chair. Clicking on the alert you began to read the new mail.

_After my 1 o’clock, cancel everything else. I want to take you out – maybe spoil you a bit and continue where we left off._  
Also, papers are signed and on my desk.  
-Gaster

You couldn’t fight the growing smile upon your face. Maybe some of the office rumors are true.


End file.
